


Bunk Wars

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: ChalkZone
Genre: AU, Gen, Human!Snap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy and Snap fight over who sleeps where on their bunk bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the human!Snap AU by cutie-tabootie on Tumblr; all I came up with was the story.

Ten-year-old Rudy Tabootie and his younger, eight year old brother Snap were getting ready for bed. They had brushed their teeth, and gotten into their pajamas, and they were just about ready to get to sleep. But one obstacle lie ahead for them: the bunk bed.

Before Snap had joined the family, Rudy had slept in a loft bed, which had had a little nook beneath it where a desk, which Rudy used for drawing and homework, had once sat. Once Snap had moved in, the bedroom had to be rearranged. The desk was moved, and the loft bed had been converted into a bunk bed that Rudy and Snap now shared.

The problem was that they always argued over who slept on which bunk. The squabbling would go on for a good half hour, sometimes even longer, before Mrs. Tabootie had to come upstairs and settle them down. Tonight would most likely be no different.

Both boys ran into the bedroom, trying to outrun one another in hopes of obtaining the ultimate spot: the top bunk. Snap was falling behind this particular evening, and when he saw Rudy begin to carefully scale the ladder, he did the first thing that came to mind and tackled his older brother.

"Snap, no!" Rudy cried out, struggling to hold on to the rungs of the ladder as Snap's weight pulled him down. "I was here first!"

"Sorry bucko, but  _I'm_  sleepin' on the top bunk tonight!" Snap replied, before beginning to climb up over his brother and onto the ladder.

"I don't think so!" Rudy grabbed his brother's ankle and pulled at it. The blue haired boy lost his grip and slid down the ladder, landing on the carpeted floor with a loud  _thump_.

"Haha! I win!" Rudy cried triumphantly, climbing onto the top bunk. He then proceeded to pose flamboyantly and victoriously before casually flopping his head down onto the pillow. "G'night Snap!"

"Awh man!" Snap whined, standing up and rubbing his sore rear. He thought briefly about just giving up and taking the bottom bunk, but another idea entered his mind, and he decided to go through with it instead. He smirked up at Rudy, and then burst into an overdramatic fit of crying and tears. He ran out the bedroom door and down the hall to Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie's bedroom.

"Oh no, not again!" Rudy cried upon realizing what was happening. Snap used this tactic often: when Rudy did something that upset him, he would turn on the waterworks and cry as though he had been mortally wounded. Then he would run to their parents. The two adults almost always fell for it, and Snap was able to easily get his way. This clever tactic had cost Rudy several slices of cake, among other things, and he was usually punished for whatever it was he had done, no matter how insignificant it may have been.

Rudy quickly climbed down the ladder and ran out the door after Snap. He skidded to a stop once he arrived at his parents' bedroom. Joe, his father, and Millie, his mother, were comforting Snap, who's faux sobs had since been reduced to loud, semi-obnoxious sniffles.

Mrs. Tabootie frowned when she saw Rudy in the doorway. "Rudolph Tabootie!" she shouted. "What have I told you about hitting your brother?"

"I didn't hit him; he jumped onto me!" Rudy replied, hoping that his parents would offer him even just a little bit of mercy.

"That's not what he told us." Mr. Tabootie frowned. "He said that you shoved him out of the way so that you could get onto the top bunk."

"I didn't! I just…" he sighed. "I pulled him off the ladder so that I would get onto the top bunk before him. That's how he got hurt." Rudy confessed.

Mrs. Tabootie sighed. "You boys need to stop fighting over that bed! Learn to take turns on the top bunk."

"Aw Mom, you don't understand!" Rudy shook his head and sighed. "We  _can't_!"

"Well then maybe we should take out the bunk bed and just replace it with two regular beds instead."

"NO!" Both boys cried. Snap's performance had suddenly come to an abrupt end once he had heard that their beloved bunk bed was at risk.

"Then learn to share!" Mrs. Tabootie said firmly, before herding both boys out of the room. "Sort things out and get to bed!" She then shut the door of her and Mr. Tabootie's bedroom and locked it tightly.

"Come on, let's go." Rudy sighed tiredly, dragging Snap back to their bedroom. Once they were back in the room, they stood together to work out a plan for who would sleep on which bunk.

"Can I have it tonight? Huh? Please?" Snap begged for the top bunk, giving Rudy a pleading look.

"You had it last night, Snap. It's my turn to sleep up there."

"Aw, come on! I always sleep bettah when I sleep up there!" Snap argued.

Rudy sighed. "But…I really wanted to sleep up there." He frowned down at his feet.

"Come on bucko! Please?"

"Ok, I guess…hey wait a second! I've got an idea!" Rudy suddenly brightened up.

"What is it?" Snap asked.

"We can share the top bunk!"

"Isn't that what Mom said to do?"

"Well yeah. But, I thought we could sleep up there together tonight."

"Togetha?" Snap was slightly confused. "Uh…okay bucko. Sure." He smiled at his brother.

Both boys then climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed, Snap first, then Rudy. The two of them then nestled together under the covers and settled in to go sleep.

"Goodnight Snap." Rudy murmured.

"Goodnight bucko."


End file.
